


Family Dinner

by UndergroundFetish



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundFetish/pseuds/UndergroundFetish
Summary: Sonic and Manic give Sonia a bit or a surprise at the family dinner. Warnings inside.
Relationships: Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS; Incest, Food Fetish, Rape. If you don't like these subjects please exit out now. If you do decide to read through, please do leave a review at the end. Thank you.

It was supposed to be a nice family dinner, really it was.

Sonic and Manic were both dressed in white shirts and black trousers, Sonia dressed in a short skirt and a sequinned top that cut under her arms. She'd had her hair done up as well, very prim and proper.

The dinner table was laid out with lots of food for them to eat, just the three of them.

Sonia was the first to sit at the table, she looked all across the table at everything that was on it and licked her lips. "Sonic! Manic! Hurry up and sit down, it all looks so good!"

Her brothers appeared on either side of her, their hands behind their backs.

"Sure does look good doesn't it Manic?" Sonic said, winking towards his brother.

"Yeah man, it really does." he winked back at Sonic.

The two of them revealed their hands and what they held; rope. They swiftly tied Sonia's forearms to the arms of her chair.

"What are you doing?" Sonia cried. "How am I supposed to feed myself?"

"We can feed you," Sonic said, as he picked up a tin of baked beans and opened it in front of her. "You like beans Sonia?"

"I don't like them cold," she replied. "What are you doing?" she cried as he held the tin above her head.

"Serving the beans to you sis.," and with that he slowly tipped the tin can forwards and the baked beans fell down onto her head.

Sonia squealed as the cold beans landed on her beautiful hair and rolled off in different directions, some down her back, some down the sides and some fell forwards into her lap as she leaned her head forwards trying to keep it out of her eyes. "Sonic! This is gross!"

"The colour goes well in your hair though," he replied, chuckling a little. He emptied the whole tin on her head and set it back down on the table. "Manic?"

Sonia lifted her head back up and looked at her other brother. "Don't you dare!"

Manic picked up some spaghetti bolognese in a bowl. "But this is so fun sis." He pulled open her top and tipped the food all over her chest inside.

Sonia pulled some interesting faces as the food slid down her top.

"You're enjoying it." he released her top and patted her breasts through the fabric.

"You want some more beans with that Sonia?" Sonic asked, picking up another tin.

"No!" Sonia cried, but they were poured on her head anyway.

Manic touched himself through his trousers as he watched the beans falling all over his sister. "Oh man, that's hot."

"You two have some serious issues!" Sonia growled as she lifted her head up again after the messy food had finished falling from her head.

As she lifted her head back up Manic reached over and pulled her top down, exposing her perky breasts. He placed his hand over one of them and gently squeezed it before sliding across to the other one and giving it a squeeze too.

"Oh yeah those are perfect." he said, he leaned down and licked at one of her nipples. Wiggling his pierced tongue all over her erect nipple before putting his whole mouth around it and giving it a hard suck.

Sonia opened her mouth and moaned loudly, as she did so, Sonic poured more baked beans over her face.

Manic released her boob from his mouth, gave it a soft squeeze again and returned his hand to his trouser's groin. "She's making me hard bro."

"She needs a sweet treat for that." Sonic replied, picking up a carton of custard.

Sonia looked at the custard, at least it was nicer than the beans she'd already had. She was expecting it over her head but then saw Manic reaching down under her skirt. "Where are you putting that?" she cried.

She soon found out, Manic pulled back her skirt as Sonic took hold of her panties and pulled them open. Her shaved pussy was open to the air for a moment before the custard was poured into her panties, filling them up and covering her pussy. Sonic kept pouring the custard in as it spilled out the sides and over the chair, when there was a nice amount in them he stopped pouring and pulled her panties back up against her more custard spilled out the sides.

Sonia wiggled around as the cold liquid piled into her pussy, she moaned softly as it did so.

Manic held open his trousers. "Sonic pour some in my pants."

Sonic leaned over and poured some custard into his brother's pants.

Manic watched as the thick yellow liquid fell into his own pants, covering his semi erect penis with goop. "Oh yeah man."

Sonic finished pouring and gently rubbed his hand against Manic's pants. Rubbing the custard all over inside. "Feels a little hard in there bro," he kissed his lips. "You gonna make me hard too?"

Manic kissed him back as he took the custard from him. "Turn around and bend over big bro."

Sonic turned around and held his pants open. Manic took hold of his waistband and poured the custard inside, filling his brother's pants with it until they released the mess down his legs inside the trousers.

"Oh so messy bro!" Manic giggled as he stopped pouring and patted his bum.

Sonic put his hand down the front and began stroking himself. "Feels so fucking good though."

Manic cupped Sonia's boobs again and gave them both a squeeze, leaning around to kiss her lips. "Man I wanna fuck you so bad."

Sonia pulled away from the kiss. "We're siblings! This is incest!"

"Oh shut up Sonia." Sonic said, throwing a cream pie in her face. "Here you go have a cream pie in your face." he laughed as the cream pie smooshed on her face. "Want another for your tits?" she didn't get to reply as he smooshed another on her chest.

Manic licked the cream from his sister's tits as he pulled his shirt off. "Love the way you taste Sonia."

Sonic untied Sonia from the chair. "Wanna wipe your eyes?"

Sonia put her hands to her face and wiped the cream pie from her eyes and shook her hands. "You two have ruined my outfit and my hair tonight." She looked down at herself and wiped more cream from her chest. "My panties feel disgusting." she whined as she slowly stood up. Custard ran down her inner legs from out of her underwear. "Ewww why?"

As she stepped forwards she slipped and fell against the table, Manic saw an opportunity and took it. He grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce from the table, pulled her skirt up, pulled her panties open and squirted it all over her bum and into her panties.

Sonia squealed as the chocolate mess filled the back of her panties up.

Manic let go of her panties and patted her bum.

"You look like you've shit yourself!" Sonic cried, laughing.

Sonia stood up from the table, chocolate and custard ran down her legs now. "This is not where food should be put."

Manic sat where Sonia had once been, he pulled his custard covered penis out of his pants and slowly stroked himself. "Where would you put it then?"

Sonic passed Sonia a bowl of thick porridge. "Go on, have a go."

Sonia picked up the bowl. "Fine." She stepped closer to Manic, held the bowl above his head and slowly turned it over. The thick porridge glooped out all over his head and ran down his face and over his bare chest.

Manic gripped his penis harder as the porridge poured over him. "Oh yeah!"

Sonic picked up a bottle of ketchup and squirted it at him, thick strands of it covered his arms and pants. He picked up a can of mushy peas and scooped the mush out with his hand, slathering it all over his brother's chest. "Gotta keep you green."

Sonia picked up a bottle of salad cream and a jar of mayonnaise. She squirted the salad cream over his chest and dolloped the mayonnaise on his head before massaging it into his hair. "Disgusting mess."

"Not done yet Sonia," said Sonic. "My turn now."

Manic returned is penis to his trousers and stood up so Sonic could sit down. He took his shirt off him. "You ain't gonna need this."

Sonic sat down and pulled his own erect penis out of his pants. "Cover me!"

Manic picked up a gravy boat from the table and poured it all over his penis and into his pants. "You want some gravy with that sausage of yours?" he stroked his brother's length.

Sonic giggled as Sonia smashed an egg on his head, the yolk spilling down his face. "Oh nice choice sis, you're getting into it now." he reached between her legs and rubbed his hand against the crotch of her panties. "I wanna get into there."

Sonia swatted his hand away, grabbed a handful of cake and smushed it all over his face. "Fucking perverted."

"Takes one to know one sis." he smirked through the mess.

Manic poured a can of spaghetti hoops over him. "Lots of rings for you bro."

After the last of the rings had fallen down his stomach, Sonic stood up and removed his pants. "Think it's about time for a sweet end." he winked at Manic, who removed his own pants.

Sonic picked up a plate with jell-o and cream on it and put it on the chair. "Something nice for you to sit on Sonia." he then grabbed her and made her sit in it before she got a chance to say no.

"Oh Sonic!" she cried. She shifted around in the mess and looked under her skirt at it. "So fucking gross."

"Speaking of gross." said Manic, stepping close to her face and pointing his penis at her. "Time to stroke me sis." he reached down and cupped her breast.

Sonic stood on her other side and held his penis towards her too. "Jerk us both off at the same time sis."

Sonia brushed Manic's hand off her tit but he put it back and continued groping her. "Fine." she said. She put each of her hands on their penises and began to jerk them both off, pointing at her face. As she began to stroke them both she felt something gloopy land on her head. "Oh my god! What is that now!?"

"Sticky syrup!" Sonic exclaimed. He had a bottle he was emptying out on her head. "Gotta make you look nice and sweet for the end."

Sonia closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the syrup covered her hair but she continued the hand jobs on them both as her boobs were also groped.

"Let's try some custard." Sonic switched the slow falling syrup for the quicker falling custard, it coated her in a yellow slop within seconds. "Oh you look so good with custard on you."

"I look better with none of it on me." she grumbled.

Manic began to grunt. "I'm gonna cum."

Sonic reached down and pulled Sonia's panties open. "Cum in her panties bro."

Manic released himself from Sonia's hand and into his own. He jerked himself fast and hard, grunted like a pig and aimed into her panties. Thick strands of cum fired out of his tip and landed in them, some splashed on her pussy lips but most of it landed in her pre-messed panties.

Sonic released her panties. "What's it like having your own brother's cum in your panties?"

"Absolutely vile." Sonia said.

"Love you too sis." said Manic.

"How do you like it in the ass then." Sonic asked, he pulled Sonia to her feet, turned her around, bent her over, pulled her panties down and stuffed his cock into her tight bumhole. "Cause that's where my load is going."

Sonia took his full length inside her anus without screaming or making too much noise. Instead she growled.

"Damn Sonia, when you growl you vibrate. Do it again."

"No." but she still growled a little as she said that.

Sonic thrust in and out of her anus only a couple of times before his balls twitched and emptied inside her. "Oh yeah... filled you like a bitch." He pulled out of her and pulled her panties back up.

Sonia turned around and sat back on the chair, she pulled her top back up over her boobs and wiggled in her cum filled panties. She wiped her face and ran her fingers through her hair. "You both absolutely trashed my looks."

"You call that trashed?" asked Sonic. "You never looked so good before."

Manic pulled her top down again so her boobs hung out, he cupped them with his own hands and began to grope them. "Yeah you feel good too."

She tried to fight her urges but let out a soft moan, Manic had the perfect touch on her boobs.

She slipped her hand between his legs and cupped his ballsack in it, squeezing it gently but also firm. "You incestuous slut Manic."


End file.
